Believe
by TheOfficalGleek
Summary: Emma and Ellie Talk...set after back in black SELLIE slight SEMMA bashing ONSHOT


_**Summary:**_ Emma and Ellie have a talk… set after back in black! Slight SELLIE with slight SEMMA bashing ONESHOT

_**Author's Note: **_ ok so you all know that I hate Semma and that I hate Emma well I have made a recent that I don't hate Emma I only hate her with Sean and I got bored and decided to write a story I know it has been done like a thousand times before but not in my way and I got a plot bunny so here it is…

_**Disclaimer: **_Obviously I don't own Degrassi because if I did Sean would have never left and Ellie and him would still be together and Jim- ok I'm rambling here is the story

Ellie Nash ran from the lunch room ran from all the staring and ran from everything. Sean has been gone for almost a week and she had finally returned to school. Her grades have dropped dangerously low, her mom's still drinking and the only person she thought cared about her was gone. Gone to his parents even though he promised that he would never fall apart.

She pushed open the door of the Degrassi girl's bathroom and ran into the closest stall slamming the door. She slid down the wall slowly falling to the ground hugging her knees to her chest. Everyone kept staring at her everywhere she went they had obviously heard about her short leave of absence from school and her longer departure from Sean. They had heard the rumors about her last year and she could practically feel their eyes as she passed and heard their whispers of

" That's Ellie Nash the one I told you about." And then they would giggle so childish… giggling that is.

Ellie didn't know why she felt this way she was used to people staring and whispering but she didn't know why she seemed to care now or why it bothered her. Maybe it was because her shield was gone after Sean left she lost everything.

Ellie then heard the bathroom door open and saw a pair of feet walk in. They waltzed over to the sink and checked their reflection in the mirror before turning on the water.

Ellie cautiously stood up wiped her eyes on her sleeve not aware that she had been crying she pulled out the small hand mirror she kept in her backpack and checked herself over once. She looked the same except for the fact that her eyes were a bit red. Ellie had been smart to put on waterproof makeup this morning. She took a deep breath and opened the stall door.

There washing her hands at the sink stood Emma Nelson also known as Cause Girl, Green Peace and… Sean's ex. Ellie stared at her and stepped a little bit more out of the stall she raced to the door before she heard the water stop and a small voice say

" Ellie wait." Ellie rolled her eyes and turned to face the girl who was now wiping her hands on a paper towel

" What." Ellie replied

" I just thought we could talk." Emma said obviously choosing her words carefully probably thinking that the other girl would break in half if she said something else.

" What if I don't want to talk." Ellie said and opened the bathroom door

" Please" The blonde said quietly. Ellie stepped back inside and let the door swing shut behind her.

" I was just wondering how you were doing… I heard you were gone from school for a few days and well I was curious." Emma said turning back to the mirror and fixing her top.

" Why would you care?" Ellie snapped

" Like I said I was just curious."

" Well maybe you should mind your own business next time." Ellie Started for the door again before she heard Emma's voice

" He loves you ya know." Ellie laughed harshly before turning around once again

" Unless the guy you're talking about Marco my best friend or my dad then you've got me mistaken with someone else."

" I think you know exactly who I'm talking about." Emma crossed her arms over her chest defensively and Ellie glared at her

" So if I did say I knew who you were talking about I would ask you how you would know."

" Just the way he looks at you I can see it in his eyes. He never looked at me that way." Emma said softly. Ellie shook her head

"That's not true he doesn't love me if he did he wouldn't have left."

" Did you ever think that he left because he loved you that he left because he dint want to hurt you? That's the difference between you and me I can read Sean like an open book. And ya Sean did love me… Like a sister, like you and Marco. But believe what you want." Emma said heading for the door this time Ellie was the one to stop her

" Emma"

" Ya?"

" Thanks."

" No problem."

_**Author's Note Part 2: **_ Like it hate it I will only know if you _**REVIEW!!!!**_ Cookies to all _**REVEIWERS!!!!**_ And a Sean or a Ellie to love you like they love each other.


End file.
